Un final de cuentos de hadas
by Runo Lamas
Summary: un hombre despierta en la mañana y ve una persona al lado y recuerda lo q paso en su vida junto a esa persona es mi primer song fic tenganme conpacion


**hola este es un song fic de dan y runo va a ser hermoso jijiji**

**cancion : el mapa de mi interior ( eme 15)**

* * *

**MUCHA GENTE NO CREE EN LOS FINALES DE CUENTOS DE HADAS PUES AQUI HAY UNA DEMOSTRACION Q SI EXISTEN SI HAY UN AMOR VERDADERO PUES AHORA YO SI CREO**

era una mañana soleada en la ciudad y un joven de unos 22 años ojos rojizos y cabello marron llamado dan despertaba y sintio como alquien se acurrucaba en su pecho al darse cuenta quien sonrio muy felis a su lado se encontraba una joven tambien de 22 con cabello celeste y segun el los ojos mas hermosos de color esmeralda q lo volvia loco q se llamaban runo y se encontraba profundamente dormida en el pecho de dan y se podia ver un pequeño bulto en el estomago de runo

**cuando el ruido en mi cabeza **

**no me deja en paz **

**cuando caigo en esta depresion **

**se conocieron a los 5 años en el parque asi paso el timepo se fueron haciendo mejores amigos hasta qu...**

dan y runo tenian 12 años y se encontraban caminando en el parque de noche viendo las estrellas

dan : mmh runo puedo hablar contigo ?

runo : q sucede dan ?

dan : se q esto tal vez te confunda tal vez tu no sientas esto igual pero yo ...

runo : dan calmate si

dan : bien pero q lo q te diga no cambiara nuestra amistad si

runo : bien te lo prometo con el corazon ahora cuenta

dan : bueno runo es qu que y..yo t..e aa...mm..AL DIABLO MIS MALDITOS NERVIOS RUNO YO TE AMO -grito a todo pulmon al parque

runo : d..da..dan yo yo tambien te amo - dijo ruborizada

dan : enserio runo asintio luego dan la agarro de la mejilla y la acerco a el poco a poco hasta besarla no fue un beso cualquiera era dulce y lleno de amor

**ese fue su primer beso y su primera declaracion de amor**

**solo tu me entiendes y **

**me sabes escuchar **

**solo tu conoces quien soy yooo**

**nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior**

**nadie mas le hace bien a mi corazon **

el tiempo paso ambos crecieron y desde ese dia se hicieron novios y en el cumpleaños 14 de la chica

dan : felis cumpleaños runo-ledice mientras caminan por el parque

runo : gracias dan - le responde con un beso

dan este es tu regalo - le entrega un collar q dice D + R en un corazon

runo : o dan es hermoso -

dan : ven te lo pongo

runo : dan nunca me lo sacare lo prometo

**como un faro entre la niebla  
que me guía en la tormenta  
cuando más te necesito estas  
como viento entre las alas  
en las buenas y en las malas  
cuando mas te necesito estas  
nadie más tiene el mapa de mi interior**

**dan y runo puede que sea muy diferentes... **

**(tienen 15 años)**

runo : dan quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna

dan : no runo vamos a la montaña extrema

runo : RUEDA DE LA FORTUNO

dan : MONTAÑA RUSA

runo : RUEDA DE LA FORTUNO

dan : MONTAÑA RUSA...

**pero son la pareja mas dispareja**

**cuando a veces pienso en irme  
muy lejos de aquí  
cuando el mundo espera algo de mi  
solo tu me animas y me haces sonreír  
solo tu conoces lo que fui  
nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior  
nadie mas le hace bien a mi corazón  
**

**pero su amor es incondicional**

**( tienen 17 años)**

dan y runo se encontraban en la habitacion de un hotel debajo de unas sabanas abrazados y desnudos en medio de la noche

dan : runo eres lo mejor q me paso en la vida

runo : tu tambien dan eres lo mejor q me paso en mi vida

dan : le podria gritar a todo el mundo q te amo

runo : hazlo

dan : te amo - le susurra en el oido

runo : pero me lo susurraste

dan : es xq tu eres mi mundo

runo : ahh dan yo tambien te amo - y lo besa antes de caer para dormir

**q podria durar para siempre **

**como un faro entre la niebla  
que me guía en la tormenta  
cuando mas te necesito estas  
como viento entre las alas  
en las buenas y en las malas  
cuando mas te necesito estas  
**

**se confirma su amor durara para siempre por cierta personita**

dan y runo caminaban por la ciudad tranquilos agarrados de la mano cuando ...

runo : dannn t...ten..go q de..ci..rte a..lgo

dan : q es

runo respiro ondo y : bueno es q yo ... bueno yo estoy ... embarazada

dan : QUE

runo agacho la cabeza penzando q dan ya no la querria pero

dan : runo es fantastico vamos a ser padres

runo sonrio timida y se bezaron . dan abrazo a runo y abrazando a su hijo/a al mismo tiempo

**q crece en el vientre de la joven **

**nadie mas sabe encender  
esta luz que hay en mi piel  
nadie mas me hace tanto bien  
nadie mas puede decir  
que conoce algo de mi  
nadie mas  
**

**el amor crecio y runo ya tenia 5 mese de embarazo ...**

dan y runo se encontraban caminando por el parque en que dan se le confeso a runo

dan : runo queria preguntarte algo hoy

runo : que es dan - pregunto acariciando su vientre

dan se arrodillo y dijo en el parque a la luz de la hermosa luna

dan : RUNO MISAKI QUIERES CASARTE CON MIGO

runo se quedo atonita y luego se lanzo acia dan

runo llorando : dan por supuesto me casare con tigo

dan le puso el anillo q tenia y la beso

runo : yo tambien te tengo una sorpresa

dan : cual

runo : sera una niña

dan : encerio?

runo asintio y coloco la mano de dan en su vientre asi podia sentir como su hija daba pataditas en el estomago de la felicidad q tenia de tener una familia unida para siempre

**demuestra q el amor es imposible de romper mucho mas cuando dos personas q se aman dieran frutos a ese amor**

**como un faro entre la niebla  
que me guía en la tormenta  
cuando mas te necesito estas  
**

**en ese momento su amada desperto **

runo : buenos dias como amanesiste

dan : bien y tu como amaneciste con el bebe

runo : bien pero me di...- no continuo ya q el pelicastaño la beso

? : BUENOS DIAS -grito una niña a todo pulmon y con mucha alegria .la niña era de cabello marron corto y ojos esmeraldas

dan y runo se separaron asustados y saludaron a la niña

dan : como amanecio la niña mas bonita del mundo - dijo haciendoles cosquillas

? : bien papi jajajajajja para jajajjaaja mami jajjajaj dile a jajajajaj papi jajajjaj q pare - dijo entre risas la niña coquilluda

runo : dan ya deja a ushio tranquila - dijo acomodandose en la cama

dan : bien - dijo haciendo puchero

ushio : mami como esta mi hermanito - dijo hacercandose a la pansita de su mami de seis meses

runo : bien amor ven sientelo - dijo hacercando la pequeña manito de ushio a su vientre a para sentir la patadita de saludo para su hermanita . dan tambien puso su mano junto a la de la niña

ushio : guooo mami da muchas pataditas y como es que vino el bebe - pregunto curiosa mirando la panza de runo

dan : pues un dia la cigueña vino a dejarnos a este bebe para q tu vieras un hermanito para jugar y lo puso en la pansita de tu mama

ushio miro felis a su hermanito

y luego se fueron a dejar a la pequeña ushio a el jardin

**asi demostramos q una familia consiste en primeros amigos , mejores amigos , novios y finaliza en una familia feliz**

**como un faro entre la niebla  
que me guía en la tormenta  
cuando mas te necesito estas  
como viento entre las alas  
en las buenas y en las malas  
cuando mas te necesito estas  
nadie mas….  
tiene el mapa de mi interior**

**FIN**

* * *

y q les parecio mi primer song fic es lo mejor para mi y la pequeña ushio es como la foto q tengo en mi muro fijense chau chau


End file.
